1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to insulated drinking vessels and, more particularly, to drinking vessels including tall glasses, cups, mugs and child's sip cups, all having an inner wall and an outer wall spaced from the inner wall to provide an insulating wall structure. In at least one embodiment, a luminescent material is applied to the insulating wall structure to enhance visibility of the drinking vessel and the level of liquid contents contained therein when in dark and dim light environments.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Insulated cups and containers of various size and shape are well known in the art. Moreover, the use of a double-wall construction to provide insulative qualities to a drinking cup is known. Typically, insulated cups of double-wall construction are made of a polycarbonate or other plastic composition and include an inner wall, an outer wall and a void between the walls. Usually, the inner and outer walls are joined at or near a top rim and, in some cases, the walls are transparent.
Despite the known developments in the art relating to insulated drinking cups of double-wall construction, there remains a need for an insulated drinking vessel, for both adults and children, which incorporates both a double-wall insulative construction and luminescent means for enhancing the visibility of the drinking vessel and the level of liquid contents therein when in dark and dim light conditions. Moreover, there remains a need for a double-wall insulated drinking vessel which includes a removable top lid with an integrated sip spout. More particularly, there remains a need for a child's sip cup having a double-wall insulative construction and a removable screw-on lid having an integrated sip spout and valve on the lid.